Monster Inside
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: D'habitude, Michel est un ange - littéralement. Mais parfois, il cède la place au monstre.


**Monster Inside**

La plupart du temps, Michel était un ange. Littéralement. Bien sûr, il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde – sa tendance à ne pas ranger derrière lui, son incapacité chronique à se lever tôt le matin et son côté lubrique qu'il cachait tant bien que mal – mais restait quelqu'un de gentil.

Seulement, il y avait des occasions où Michel se transformait en monstre.

Ça arrivait quand il se mettait en colère. Pas le genre de colère provoquée par le fait que Gabriel lui ait joué un énième tour de cochon, ou par le fait que Lucifer se dispute avec lui. Non, c'était le type de colère qui aveugle et prend les commandes de l'esprit. Une colère qui montait immanquablement lorsque les Léviathans tentaient – réussissaient – à s'en prendre à un ange.

Lorsque Michel affrontait un Léviathan alors qu'il était sous l'influence de sa colère, ce n'était pas l'engeance du Purgatoire le véritable monstre de l'affrontement.

En dehors de ces affrontements, Michel restait avec sa famille, se prenait la tête avec Lucifer, se faisait remonter les bretelles par Raphaël à l'occasion et racontait parfois ses combats à ses petits frères et sœurs.

_« Dis, Michel, est-ce qu'il y a des monstres au Paradis ? »_

_« Bécassote ! Il les tuerait tout de suite, pas vrai ? »_

Il répondait par l'affirmative, mentant avec un sourire radieux.

Comment tuer le monstre, quand le monstre c'était lui ?

Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état. Et surtout pas ses frères et sœurs. C'était déjà bien assez que Raphaël et Lucifer l'aient vu.

Raphaël n'avait tout d'abord pas semblé affecté. Mais Michel avait bien vu l'étincelle alarmée qui s'allumait à présent dans ses yeux marron lorsque l'Aîné commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Son deuxième cadet immédiat avait peur de voir surgir le monstre à nouveau. Honnêtement, Michel ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Lucifer n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait vu surgir le monstre et il n'avait pas eu peur. Mais c'était l'Étoile du Matin, après tout. Incapable de reconnaître les limites. Incapable de comprendre qu'il existe des choses qu'il _faut _craindre. Le seul parmi les Anges qui osait plonger le regard dans l'abîme et ne pas le détourner.

Même après que les choses se soient mises à se dégrader, Lucifer a refusé d'avoir peur de son frère. Continuant à darder sur lui ses yeux jaunes étincelant de moquerie. Continuant à lui lancer des piques insolentes.

Et ça, ça mettait le monstre encore plus en colère.

Lucifer avait commencé à porter des vêtements amples et des manches longues. Il souriait et mentait quand Raphaël lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, jamais montré à personne la collection d'hématomes qui prenait de plus en plus de place sur son corps.

Michel voulait vomir à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son cadet immédiat. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se cachait sous l'étoffe. Parce qu'il savait qui était responsable des dégâts.

Mais il était incapable de contrôler le monstre. Le monstre voulait effacer le sourire éternellement dessiné sur les lèvres fines de Lucifer. Le monstre voulait voir la terreur s'allumer dans les iris dorés de l'Étoile du Matin.

Un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait chez son cadet, une dispute avait éclaté. Comme d'habitude, le ton avait monté très rapidement. Et Lucifer avait fini plaqué contre le mur du salon, les mains de son frère aîné serrées autour de la gorge.

« Donne-moi une raison » siffla Michel. « Une seule raison de te réduire la trachée en bouillie, et je te jure que je la prends. »

Le sourire familier avait commencé à poindre sur le visage de Lucifer. Mais s'était brusquement éteint, comme une bougie soufflée par une bourrasque.

Intérieurement, le monstre avait rugi de plaisir en voyant les yeux jaunes s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la peur.

« S'il te plaît » avait soufflé l'Étoile du Matin. « Ne le laisse pas voir ça. »

Pris au dépourvu, le monstre avait relâché son étreinte.

« Quoi ? »

« Gaby. Je t'en supplie, ne l'oblige pas à regarder ça. »

A cet instant, Michel s'était rendu compte que son cadet regardait derrière son épaule. Regardait Gabriel qui était sorti de sa chambre, probablement alerté par le bruit ou peut-être pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

Gabriel qui regardait Michel comme il aurait regardé un Léviathan prêt à se déchaîner.

_Personne ne devait voir le monstre._

La voix de Lucifer s'était élevée, étranglée par la crainte.

« Gaby, va te remettre au lit, chéri. »

« Non » avait lâché le bébé des Archanges, continuant de fixer Michel.

Comme s'il tentait de protéger Lucifer par sa présence. Parce qu'il savait que Michel ne sombrerait jamais assez profond dans l'ignominie pour s'en prendre à l'Étoile du Matin alors qu'un de ses cadets le regarderait faire.

Michel avait voulu pleurer.

« Chéri, fais ce que je te dis » avait supplié Lucifer.

Gabriel était resté planté dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se détourner, la figure écarlate – Gaby rougit quand il pleure – et de partir en traînant des pieds sur le parquet.

Michel s'écarta lentement de Lucifer. Le monstre avait disparu maintenant.

Le monstre fuit toujours quand il y a quelqu'un qui le regarde.

Lucifer hoqueta, sa gorge marbrée par un calque grossier de doigts qui ressortaient en jaune foncé sur sa peau laiteuse.

« Je suis désolé » bredouilla Michel.

Son cadet darda sur lui ses yeux jaunes, aussi jaunes que ceux de Gabriel.

« Je m'en fous que tu m'étrangles, que tu m'arraches les yeux ou que tu me coupes les ailes, si tu laisses Gaby regarder, je ne te le pardonnerai _jamais_. »

Michel ne discuta pas.

Personne ne devait voir le monstre. Gabriel encore moins que les autres.

Parce que Gabriel ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il verrait.

Michel ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Lucifer ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Gabriel ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le jour de la tentative d'invasion, c'est la dernière fois que Michel a totalement relâché le monstre contre un membre de sa famille. Contre Lucifer.

Parce que ce jour-là, Gabriel a tout vu.

Et Michel ne se le pardonnera jamais.

_« Pourquoi, Mish ? POURQUOI ? »_

L'ensemble de l'armée céleste peut bien traiter Lucifer de monstre…

_« Ne me touches pas ! Je te déteste, Michel ! Je te hais ! »_

…Michel sait que le vrai monstre est encore au Paradis.


End file.
